skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes
Attributes, commonly referred to as statistics or stats, is a set of numbers that are used to decide the strengths and weaknesses of your role playing character. The goal in Skyforge was to give all players all the tools necessary to create a character that would best suit their play style and battle tactics. Each class comes with a set of base stats and it will be up to the player to build the character from that point using equipment, the Ascension Atlas and by developing your Order. While many items have a set stat increase, others are more class specific and knowing what is best for your character is always important. These specific stats will determine the amount of damage the character is capable of and their amount of health. They will also help the player determine the best talents and skills for their character. By spending some time learning about the various stats available to your character, you’ll be able to better understand how you can improve and adapt them to face the challenges Skyforge sets before you. As you switch between classes to participate in PvP, venture into a group dungeon or explore a new open-world area, you’ll be able to accentuate the specific capabilities of your character’s builds, manage your talents, unlock new stats and swap out those you no longer need. Derived Values Further information: Damage One of the most visible and important uses for stats is to derive the total damage done by a character's skills. The simplified damage formula is: total damage = base damage + bonus damage + critical damage + impulse damage The terms on the right are values that are derived from the total stats on a character in combination with the skill used. The derived values for a character are visible in the middle section of the panel on the right-hand side of the Character -> Equipment menu. Base Damage: Character's basic skill damage. Derived from Might, Strength, and Accuracy. Bonus Damage: Bonus skill damage proportional to the opponent's current health. The more health they have, the higher the damage inflicted. Derived from Valor and Temper. Critical Damage: Bonus damage added when the character inflicts a critical hit. Derived from Luck and Critical Chance. Impulse Damage: Bonus damage inflicted by skills that use Impulse Charge. Derived from Spirit and Discharge Recovery. Base Stats The base stats are usually found on primary equipment and from nodes unlocked in the Ascension Atlas. They are visible in the top section of the panel on the right-hand side of the Character -> Equipment menu (except for Proficiency and Greatness, which are found in the bottom section). Advanced Stats The advanced stats for a character are typically increased via Amulets, class Talents, Symbols, and temporary status effects from using Skills. Mechanics In order optimize your character, some stats requires the player to perform a certain action or meets specific conditions. For example, Damage at a distance will increase the damage dealt to enemies 20 or more yards away. Regeneration mechanics are also interesting thanks to an internal counter which tracks how much damage your character takes during a certain time frame. If the character succeeds in not taking damage for a set amount of time, they will recover a percentage of the damage previously taken and then the counter is reset. Your character’s health is not restored instantly, and if the character happens to takes damage too early, it will not be restored at all, and the counter will be reset again. So for example, if your character’s regeneration rate is 20% and the counter has recorded 100 points of damage, your character will recover 20 points of health. At that point, the counter is reset and the cycle repeats itself. Accumulating Stats Your character’s stats are primarily increased through the Ascension Atlas, your equipment, and by developing your Order, but some stats are related to specific classes. For example, a Berserker’s chain blade may have a new stat which augments how a Berserker ability functions. In most cases though, these stats are common for all classes and remain unchanged when switching from one to another. Advanced and special stats should be picked depending on what talents and weapon characteristics will be the highest priority for your preferred class and play style. So if you’re looking to complement your character’s Luck stat, which increases critical damage, you might want to choose items and stats with "Critical hit chance" to ensure you land critical blows on your opponents more often. This would be very useful for, say, the Berserker, since when their ability Thirst for Battle is active, the Berserker’s chance of inflicting critical damage is increased by 25%. Both basic and secondary characteristics can be found spread out in nodes across the Ascension Atlas. By using sparks gained by completing adventures, winning in PvP-zones or completing tasks in open areas, you can unlock new nodes and gain additional stats. Equipment Most of your equipment stats will come from rings, weapons and other upgrades that increase various aspects of your character's basic and advanced stats. Weapons and rings are obtained exclusively through adventures, while upgrades become available to players in one of the first locations. The information which stats it increases is displayed on each piece of equipment. All equipment is divided into five rarity types—from common to legendary—and can be identified by their different colors: white, green, blue, purple and orange. At higher qualities, rings possess more modifiers, while weapons get specific characteristics pertaining to the certain class talents. Selecting the right rings for your character is part of the process of creating a unique build since each ring can possess two advanced stat modifiers. When the player chooses what rings to equip, they can elect to collect rings with all four stats, or they can select two or three stats to divide among their rings. Rings can be improved as well, further increasing their effectiveness. Orders Additional stats can be obtained by developing your Order. As you appoint your adepts as patrons of provinces, improve temples, build chapels and monuments, you’ll be able to choose from special bonuses unique to each territory. Closed-Beta Values There were minor functional and name changes to the stats between the Closed Beta and Early Access. This chart shows stats as they existed in the Closed Beta. Category:Game terms